Unarmed
Unarmed is a skill where the player uses their fists to defend themselves. Like all Combat Skills, the Unarmed skill does not gain experience from attacking friendly or spawner mobs. At high levels, your arm could do more damage than a diamond sword in some situations. Active Skills Berserk Increases unarmed damage by 50%. Higher levels do not increase this bonus, but increases its duration by 1 second every 50 levels. Its base duration is of 2 seconds. To activate this skill, right-click with the mouse while unarmed. Passive Skills Iron Arm Style Increases unarmed damage every 50 levels by 1. You start out with +3 damage upgrade at level 0. The maximum damage you can do with this skill is 8 (at level 250). This can be very useful for PvP if you don't want to risk losing any items, it can also become stronger than a diamond sword at high levels (However, unlike the sword, you cannot benefit of the enchantments Fire Aspect and Knockback.) *+4 damage with level 50 unarmed *+5 damage with level 100 unarmed *+6 damage with level 150 unarmed *+7 damage with level 200 unarmed *+8 damage with level 250 unarmed * Maximum damage you can do in sum is (this might be a glitch though, as it does 1 more damage than it says it should) * With a Minecraft Critical that would be (A minecraft critical calculates damage before McMMO increases the damage. Meaning you only get 1 extra damage when doing a jump critical even though some may think you get higher) Note: Iron Arm Style is a replacement for Damage Modifiers in version 1.2.3+ dev. Arrow Deflect Causes arrows that strike the player to harmlessly fall to the floor. Arrow Deflect chance increases with 0.05% per level and caps at 50% at level 1000,but your unarmed level can go above 1000. Disarm Allows players to disarm other players, dropping the target's equipped item on the ground. The chance to disarm is 0.03333% times a player's current skill level in Unarmed and can go up to a maximum of 33.33% at level 1000. Iron Grip Allows you to perform a counter chance against an opponent's disarm to make his disarm unsuccessful. This chance increases by .1% every level. It is unknown if your Iron Grip chance can increase past level 1000 or if you are able to obtain a 100% chance. Strength Potion Proficiency: Strength II potions normally add only 6 damage on any physical weapon. However, when unarmed, the amount of damage the strength potion gives is doubled. This means Strength II potions give 12 additional damage when using your fists. Damage per hit when using fists with your iron Arm Style maxed out: The fist says it does only 9 damage ( ) when checking with the /unarmed command. However, when your Iron Arm Style is maxed out, it inflicts 10 points of damage ( ) naturally. Damage per hit when using fists with iron Arm maxed out and Berserk: ' ' Damage per hit with a Strength II potion and Iron Arm Style maxed out: ' ' Damage per hit when using fists with maxed iron Arm Style, Berserk, and a Strength II potion: An Invisibility Potion paired with the unarmed fighting is excellent for PvP, as it is less likely to give you away than a sword or an axe. Raising Unarmed Level Unarmed skill experience is dependent on damage output; this is the case even if damage output is increased by vanilla criticals (i.e. jumping while attacking) or strength potions. An easy way to train this skill on a PvP server would be to have a friend or use another account, and have them just stand there with diamond armor on. This would make it easy to hit the other player a lot and gain levels fast. Or you could roam around punching mobs to death. Another option is making a natural mob farm. For example, making a big dark room with water leading to a hole and then killing them. Mobs generated from mob spawners do not yield exp. They will yield exp if gaining exp from spawners is enabled in the config. Another great way is to build a end trap by building a roof two blocks up. then just look at the endermen and punch away. some servers also have mob arenas that you can speedily train your unarmed skill in Wither Dummy GalleryEditEdit Note: to do this the server that you play on must have wither damage off. Ok so to do this you will need to construct a 6 by 6 room with the roof being 5 high. Next you summon a wither in there but make sure it is 5 high or he will spawn on top. When you place the third head place a block so he cant get out where you got out. When it starts to glow stop attacking it so it can regen its health and you don't have to keep getting heads. you can make a pretty nice setup about 18 withers and train up. My design ~ Oliverwald This will work with any combat skill, just stop when he glows and wait for its health to regen so that way you dont have to go try to get more heads Experience Gains Chart |- ! scope="row"|Hostile mobs | 100-150 XP |- ! scope="row"|Non-hostile mobs |40 XP |- ! scope="row"| Player without armor | 0 (Needs Revision) |- ! scope="row"| Leather armor | |- ! scope="row"|Iron and gold armor | |- ! scope="row"| Diamond armor | 40 XP |} Unarmed has been modified to gain exp like other combat skills, refer to Experience Points and follow the normal multipliers. Please remember that these values are not set in stone, as you can edit these values in the config Category:Skills Category:Combat Category:PvE Category:PvP Category:Unarmed